


Caffeinated

by cathybites



Category: Space Ghost Coast to Coast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a coffee break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Maggie the Cat. Because she's insane.

"Mmm...there's nothing quite like a cup of joe in the morning," Space Ghost says, breathing in the steam rising from his coffee cup. Zorak turns to him, eyes blinking audibly.

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Yessiree, nothing like it." He takes a sip and sighs happily. "Say, Zorak, why do you think they call it a cup of joe? Why not a cup of susan, or a cup of barry, or a...a...?"

"Cup of tad?"

Space Ghost stares at Zorak, looking completely unamused. Zorak blinks again and says, "What?"

"A cup of tad."

"I would enjoy a cup of tad."

"Oh, would you?"

"Cream on the side."

"uh huh."

"With some sugar."

"Are you finished yet?"

"...no."

There's the sound of crickets chirping in the background and Space Ghost taps a finger against his mug. Zorak is silent save for the occasional *blunk* of his eyes blinking.

"Are you finished yet?"

"My cup of tad has gone cold."

"Would you like me to warm it up?" Space Ghost raises his powerbands and aims them at Zorak.

"uh, no, that's okay, I, NOOOO!" Zorak screams as he's hit. The smoke clears and he's covered in soot, eyes blinking. Space Ghost sips again from his coffee mug.

"Mmm...there's nothing quite like a cup of joe in the morning."


End file.
